


Discoveries in the Rain

by XxArykaxXxLachlanxX



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxArykaxXxLachlanxX/pseuds/XxArykaxXxLachlanxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert has to face the facts that maybe he doesn't hate Break as much as he claims. Gilbert/RavenXBreak..Gil is about 18... Work of boredom and a night playing in the rain...R&R please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own pandora hearts
> 
> A/N: this fic was purely made by boredom and obsession I have no Idea where it came form but I think it might eventually end up as a multi chapter fic with some other things that I have written...maybe...probably not...*shrugs* but anyways read and review I do enjoy the feedback. Enjoy ^_^

Discoveries in the Rain

It had been a relatively quiet Day clear blue skies with puffy white cotton ball clouds a perfect kind of day for outside actives. It was on such a day that Break found himself sitting on the veranda with Gilbert Nightray sipping at his specialty tea. He lifted his eye lazily to peer at the teen that sat across from him. Gold eyes were unfocused as the stared blankly into the amber liquid in his china cup, a pale hand wrapped loosely around the delicate handle his lips pressed lightly together.

"Something on your mind Gilbert-chan?"

Gold eyes snapped out of their trance and flashed furiously as he met Break's red eye defiantly, "What's it to you? It's none of your business!" he hissed as he adverted his eyes back to his tea a scowl affixed to his features.

The silverette smiled, the one sort of fake smile that Gilbert could never stand, one that reminded him of how Oz used to be. "Oh but Gilbert it is my business."

"Why are we here anyways, I don't like your stupid sweet tea." He said this time not looking up to meet the one eyed gaze he felt on him.

"Just want to spend some quality time with you Gil-chan." He said in a faux sweet voice a smirk slipping onto his lips as he lifted his tea to sip it.

Suddenly the sound of shattering china filled the air as Break's eye widened in surprise a stray piece of glass grazing his cheek as he looked to Gilbert who now stood both hands laid flat against the table his golden eyes narrowed his teeth clenched as he glared heatedly at the man sitting across from him, "Stop lying to me." He hissed from between his teeth

Surprise was etched into usually smug features as Break let the words sink in, his expression becoming unreadable as he smiled, "Dear Gilbert what reason do I have to lie if I wanted more than your company I would have let you know."

Black hair covered the Nightray's pale face as his arms began to tremble, "what is it that you want from me Break?"

"Hmm?" he took another sip from his tea and lifted his gaze lazily to the teen.

"Tch. Forget it." He mumbled quickly leaving the table and wandering off into the massive estate deciding that perhaps a walk from the garden could ease the anger and confusion inside of him. It had been four years since Oz had been cast into the abyss and still it seemed like the pain in his chest would never heal. He lifted his hand to his chest absentmindedly tracing the scar that ran from his shoulder to his hip, it was suiting that Oz was the one to leave the mark on him. A mark that would never let him forget what had happened on that night. A tiny nostalgic smile forced its way to his lips as he let out a small deranged chuckle. He pulled himself back to reality the laughter dying in his throat as the smile fell from his lips…but now…now it seemed as if he was moving on, so much had changed since Oz had been cast away. He'd learned the hard truth of life, he'd learned how to lie, cheat, steal, and kill. No he was not the same as the child his master had left behind. He'd become a noble through adoption but a noble none the less, no longer did he owe loyalties to anyone; strangely though it felt wrong…to be alone without someone.

An image of break flashed through his head and his eyes widened, surely that weirdo didn't hold any sort of place in his heart, always teasing him and making fun of his inability. Gilbert wrapped his arms around his torso hugging himself hardly paying attention to where he was going in the maze of flowers.

Gold eyes became thoughtful as he lingered on the topic his mind had seemed to have handed to him. Break was annoying as constantly harassed him but it just seemed there was something about him that he couldn't help but like. Perhaps it was the confident manner in which he carried himself or the ability he had to just relax and have fun, something he realized that was so similar to Oz.

Suddenly Gilbert looked up in alarm a slight panic settling in the pit of his stomach as he realized he didn't recognize any of his surroundings. He stood momentarily unsure of what to do as he internally argued with himself in the end deciding to attempt to retrace his steps. The dark haired teen had made it about a few hundred steps in the opposite direction when he heard the thunder in the distance. He froze hugging his small frame as his hair stood on end the desperation to find his way home more urgent now with the threat of rain.

He walked quickly twisting and turning his hands clenched into determined fists as he wondered why the hell had he let himself get so lost. Cursing internally at his own stupidity he broke out into a jog spurred on by a second louder rumble from the heavens that was accompanied by a flash of lightning. Gilbert found himself counting waiting for the next flash of lightning jumping nearly out of his skin as thunder clapped loudly over his head another flash lighting up the quickly darkening sky as the first few drops of rain began to fall.

He was full out running now slipping on the grass and crashing into bushes in his haste as he finally pushed his way out of the shrubbery the manor visible in the distance as he took off running. The rain had begun to fall faster now making the green grass slick, slipping the black haired teen found himself falling forwards another memory of his master flashing through his mind as he hit the ground hard. Gasping for air the teen lifted himself up with trembling arms as he fought to get his breath back. Mud covered the front of his white dress shirt and he was certain there was grass stains as well as mud on the knees of his pants.

Groaning Gilbert hauled himself to his feet setting off with a slight limp as he ran his hair beginning to plaster itself to the side of his face the ends brushing against the tops of his shoulders as he felt the water soak into his bottommost layer of clothing making it stick uncomfortably to his body as he ran.

The raven haired teen tripped only once in the remaining distance between him and the house and practically flung himself up the stairs running right into the last person he had wanted to see.

Arms wrapped around his waist as Break caught him pulling him closer to his body stumbling backwards with the force of Gilbert's impact.

"Ah Gilbert, I was just coming to find you." He stated with his all knowing smirk tarnishing he seemingly thoughtful words.

"S-shut up." He stuttered flinching and clinging to the silverette as thunder sounded ferociously over head lighting flashing like a strobe light sending a chill down the teen's back as he hid his face (regrettably) in Breaks chest.

The silver haired man chuckled tightening his grip on the trembling teen ever so slightly, "Oh my, don't tell me Gil is afraid of thunder storms."

" 'M not" the retort was muffled due to the fact that Gil still had his face buried in Breaks shirt.

"Hmm? What was that." He asked in a singsong voice although knowing what Gil had said.

"I'm not!" Gil exclaimed pulling away from the safety that he had felt in breaks arm although he'd never willingly admit it. "I'm not scared."

"Alright" Break said shrugging carelessly, "Believe what you want, but you should probably change out of those wet clothes."

Gilbert stared after the hatter in disbelief as he brushed past him slipping past the twin glass doors as he entered the house, using normal means for once.

"Who do you think you are my mother!?" The teen called after the arrogant prick, a man known to everyone as Xerxes Break. Letting out an agitated grunt he reluctantly followed the silver haired man into the house stripping off his wet shirt as he did so.

Suddenly his line of vision was cut off as what he assumed was a towel was dropped over his head. He yanked the fluffy white piece of fabric off his head bristling as he whipped around to face the mad hatter who just stood there looking amused by the teens antics.

"Che." Gilbert made a disapproving hissing noise and turned continuing on his way to the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him despite the fact he knew it wouldn't even faze the man he was trying to keep out.

He slipped his black slacks off over his semi dry boxers and after a moment of consideration he hesitantly removed them too. A wide panel mirror was mounted on the wall to his left and he wondered why nobles found it necessary to have such useless items. He brought the towel up to his head scrubbing furiously at his hair as he attempted to dry the wavy strands of raven black locks. He glanced up and caught a reflection of himself in the mirror. Gold eyes took in the appearance of the image they saw reflected back completely disliking what they saw. A pale face framed by unruly black hair that made his eyes look even more unnatural accompanied by his pale ivory colored skin. Sighing he looked away from his reflection and started to dry up the rivulets of rain water that trailed down his body, which only took him a matter of seconds until he was satisfied. He let out another sigh as he wrapped the towel around his waist and went to pick up the pile of wet clothing from the cold tile floor.

"What was that sigh for…Gilbert-kun?"

Hairs stood up on the teen's neck as he spun around clothes clutched to his chest like a defensive barrier as a heavy blush heated his face. "W-what the hell are you d-doing here?" He cursed mentally once for stuttering and twice for letting his voice squeak like a child caught in the cookie jar.

"Just checking in." he explained with a chuckle

"Well check out!" snarled Gil clenching his teeth backing away as the hatter neared him.

Break's expression became unreadable and for a moment he thought he saw sadness flash through the hatter's one red eye but when he blinked and looked again it was gone.

Break smiled and let out a soft laugh, "Gilbert-kun is embarrassed." He chortled invading the teen's space as he reached out to play with a stray piece of the Nightray's raven black hair. "It's cute." He whispered in his ear his tongue darting out licking the shell of Gilbert's ear.

An involuntary shiver raced down the teen's spine and he pushed away from Break but too late for the man not to notice the reaction his actions had caused. In his haste to get away from Break Gil slipped on the wet tile and he felt his feet slide from underneath him ,scrunching his eyes closed his hand reaching out instinctively to hopefully find something solid to hold on to. Unfortunately Break was the nearest solid object. Taken by surprise the silver haired man just barely managed to retain his balance and stop Gil from hitting the floor.

Gold eyes slipped open and he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist momentarily forgetting where he was and who he was with he relaxed resting his forehead against the taller male's chest.

"It's okay I'm here."

Gold eyes widened and he jerked back his face turning a bright shade of red. "Get out!" he demanded albeit halfheartedly keeping his eyes adverted to the floor as the man just smirked and slipped back into the cupboard from which he had come, "have it your way Gil-kun." He said just before the doors closed and he disappeared.

Gilbert sunk to his knees clutching the towel closed around his waist as he forced himself to calm down. Why had Break's hands on his waist had felt so right, so comforting. His face heated up at the memory of Break's tongue on his ear why was he feeling like this? His only loyalty should be to master Oz, to getting back from the abyss, so why…? He sighed and hauled himself to his feet and left the bathroom dropping his wet clothes down the clothes shoot. He made his way to his bedroom a permanent pink tinge covering his cheeks a constant state of confusion bogging down his mind as he struggled to sort things out.

He let the towel drop to the floor and slipped on a dry pair of boxers and a large white night shirt, hiding his face in his hand he slowly closed his eyes emptying his mind as best he could before crawling into his bed the exhaustion from running in the rain catching up with him sleep claiming Gil as soon as his head hit the soft feather filled pillow.

It was a strange place; the sky was orange with a purple sun although much to Gil's relief the grass was still the natural shade of green. It appeared to be a fairly decent day wherever he was right now. It wasn't too hot, a light cooling breeze blowing to keep the teen at a solid comfortable temperature.

"Hello Gilbert Nightray"

The raven haired teen looked around startled by the familiar voice, "What do you want?"

A shape stepped out into the shadows underneath a tree "Nothing just want to talk."

"About what." The teen was skeptical, he never had trusted anyone much always afraid of the consequences of letting himself be vulnerable.

"Whatever is on your mind." The man's voice (for he was sure it was a man) was soothing and he seemed to trust him.

"What's…on my…mind?" he repeated hesitantly a few questions that had recently been plaguing him popping into his head.

"Yes, anything you'd like to share? "

He felt that perhaps he should be hesitant but he spoke without even pausing, "I think I'm going crazy?"

"Why?" the voice sounded genuinely interested

"I think I l-like Xerxes Break…" he admitted his face flushing from embarrassment of the confession, to a stranger none the less.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Yes! That's what he wanted to say he wanted to shout it at the top of his lungs but he didn't. "I suppose not…it's just…Oz." he stared off into the distance his gold eyes becoming unfocused as his mind filled with memories of his master.

"It's natural to move on after some time has passed."

"But I promised him I would be at his side forever, no matter what." His eyes became clear once more with conviction

"But forever is a long time is it not?"

"…it is." He agreed reluctantly

"It's not a betrayal Gilbert, you must follow your heart, Oz would never want to sacrifice your happiness."

"But—"

"It's your choice to make Gilbert; I trust you'll find the right answer in the end."

Gil opened his mouth to speak but a loud crash distracted his attention and when he looked back to the tree the man was gone.

The orange Sky began to crumble as the loud crashing sounded again the sun flickering as it quickly crumbled with the sky leaving nothing but dark.

Panic gripped at Gil's chest as he looked around wildly for some light fear resting in the pit of his stomach as he saw none. Sitting up he felt a light sheet fall from his shoulders and the panic that had grown so wildly in his chest began to fade away. He was in his room, safe and sound. Heaving a sigh of relief he swung his feet over the side of the bed standing on wobbly legs as he made his way to the door.

Gil let out an unintentional gasp as a flash of lightning lit up the sky making his little hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

He disappeared back into his room and put on a pair of pants just in case Break happened to be skulking about. Moving silently he made his way out to the window and peered out of it curiously his eyes widening in mild surprise as he saw the silver haired man standing in the rain his face upturned to the weeping heavens.

He hurried to the door wrenching it open stepping out onto the veranda uncaring that he was still in bare feet. As he stepped to the edge he saw Break's Jacket slipping from his lean shoulders leaving only a dark colored, collared, sleeveless undershirt.

"Break." He hadn't meant to say the name out loud, in fact he hadn't meant to say it at all but as the silverette turned towards him smiling seductively his silver locks plastered to his head framing his single eye Gilbert didn't regret it.

"Ah did you come to join me in the rain?" he asked spinning in circle his arm lifted towards the sky seeming to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

"NO!...well…I just got dry…" he said adverting his gaze to the side shame heating his cheeks

"Ah, I forgot Gilbert-Kun is afraid of storms." He said quietly for now he was standing in front of the teen.

The raven haired teen looked up in shock his gold eyes becoming defiant, "Am not!" retorted defending himself.

Break reached out and took the teen's hand and tugged it encouragingly, "Then join me." It wasn't a suggestion.

Gil shivered feet firmly planted on the veranda. Break shrugged and sauntered back out into the downpour.

Suddenly the lock on his feet broke and he took a step forward, then another and another, before he knew it he was at the hatter's side. Break smirked at him, taking in the sight. The thin white shirt clung to the teen's small body showing skin through the now see through material, his hair hung nearly to the tops of his shoulders still somehow managing to retain some of its natural curl framing twin wide pools of gold.

"Cute." Said Break bringing a thoughtful finger to his lips.

Gil looked up his hand darting out to grab the Man's collar drawing himself up closer to Break's face, inadvertently pulling the silverette closer. "Not cute." He growled.

Break just smiled and slid a hand up Gilbert's arm wrapping around the back of his neck bringing his lips a breath away from the teen's, "You are." He whispered before kissing him.

Gold eyes widened his mouth opening as he gasped in shock unintentionally allowing the older man access and Break took it slipping his tongue into the younger's mouth.

The older man pulled away his expression unreadable as he held Gil's shocked gaze with his own level stare. Gilbert broke the eye lock hiding behind his bangs and his hand tightened its grip on Breaks shirt, "I…"

"Shh." Break looked at Gilbert with a slight frown anticipating what the teen intended to say. Placing a finger under his chin he lifted his eyes to meet his one. "It's understandable." He said simply.

"No." never being one who was good with words Gilbert did only what he could. He pulled Break down kissing with enough force to bruise not caring about the rain, not caring about the fact that he had hated this man up until now, not caring about anything except for the feel of his body pressed against his, the feel of his mouth moving so naturally against his as electricity flowed through is body making him feel alive. He felt a hand become tangled in his hair as the other slipped own the curve of his back resting on his hip pulling him closer if that was even possible.

For those few moments's all seemed to be right with the world, nothing phasing him as he felt his back hit the wet ground. All he wanted was to feel Break holding him right there in the midst of an unruly tempest sharing a newly forged love.

((Let your imagination soar…))


End file.
